Hermione's Diary
by WickedGypsy
Summary: {some OOC} Hermione furiously scribbles down her thoughts and feelings. Who knew life could be so crappy?
1. My First Entry

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
  
***  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
No one knows what it feels like to be. I am like the nerdiest girl in this whole damn school! My parents think that I'm just a 'late-bloomer.' What the hell does that even mean? If they mean that my boobs haven't 'bloomed' yet, then they're completely and totally right. My hair is sticking up in every which way that gravity can allow.  
  
And that Malfoy! What a magnificent jerk! And by that, I mean that he is so completely hot, yet treats people (like me) like trash. His friends, the Neanderthals, have been following around since Year One. Now it's what? Year Six? Goodness! And to think, by now they should've died from being stupid.  
  
Professor Snape is still on my case. He probably is going to stay on my case till I bloody die! It isn't my fault that Neville knows absolutely nothing about Potions-or anything else, for that matter. I'm not trying to be mean to Neville or anything it's just . . . he's so stupid! I can't believe he even made it to Hogwarts!  
  
I'm still a virgin. Enough said.  
  
But I do think that I'm beginning to like Ron. I know, I know! He's like my best friend, but he has been dropping hints that he likes me, and Harry has been trying his best to keep Ron and I alone-always. It's starting to get annoying.  
  
Sorry, Diary, but I must go. Good-bye.  
  
Signed, Hermione  
  
*  
  
Hermione looked at her perfectly written cursive words. She didn't even bother reading them over. She knew what they said anyway.  
  
"Hey, Hermione," greeted Ron and Harry as they sat down beside her on the couch.  
  
Hermione quickly closed her diary and smiled at them weakly. "Hello, guys," she sighed nervously. Her palms began to sweat. She tried her best to keep her composure. She knew it would be just devastating to fall into a nervous break down and cry in front of them. Sure, they were her best friends, but they weren't girls. They wouldn't understand what she was going through.  
  
"Why are you so fidgety?" asked Harry.  
  
"I'm not fidgety, Harry. I am just nervous for tomorrow."  
  
"What's tomorrow?" asked Ron as he stuffed chocolate malt into his mouth.  
  
"Mid-terms, remember?" Harry answered. Ron coughed on his malt and practically threw it up.  
  
"Ron, that is just disgusting," Hermione muttered, looking away. "Anyway, do you think that Dumbledore will have the Yule Ball this year?"  
  
Harry received a confused look on his face. "Yule Ball? Again? Didn't we just have it last year?"  
  
"Yes, Harry, but that was so fun! We met so many different people-"  
  
"She just wants to see Krum, again, Harry," Ron said, opening a box of Every Flavored Beans.  
  
"I do not!" screamed Hermione.  
  
"Yes, you do," Ron fought back.  
  
"I do not. And I perfectly suitable reason for it."  
  
"What is it?" asked Harry.  
  
"Well," she began slowly. "You see, he had asked me if I would like to come with him to some place in Asia during the summer, and I said no. And he seemed pretty upset. He hasn't written to me since."  
  
"Have you ever written to him?" asked Harry.  
  
"Of course! I write to him every week, yet he hasn't answered any of them." Hermione stopped there and stood up. "Well, I am off to bed. 'Night."  
  
Hermione lay in bed just pondering every moment in her life that had truly affected her: when she had found she was a witch, when she had met Harry, when she had studied everything, when she had met Krum. Wow. She had skipped about two years. What had affected her so much in those two years?  
  
"Apparently nothing," she whispered angrily to herself.  
  
"Whoever is whispering, please shut up!" screamed Lavender Brown.  
  
The room became quiet once again.  
  
*  
  
The next day, Hermione walked into the hall. It was a sunny, Saturday morning, and she was the only one who had signed up to tutor students who were failing. It was an extra credit grade for her, but it was torture for her students.  
  
She walked into the empty classroom. Her student wasn't in yet.  
  
"Who is it, anyway?" she thought aloud. She took out her sheet of parchment from her purse-her really BIG purse. Reading the messy chicken scratch (for it was Ron that had written it down for her, 'cause she was off at Hogsmade), she gasped at the name she read.  
  
Malfoy. 


	2. I Hate Him

Dear Diary,  
  
My bloody God! Malfoy is such a...grrr! I hate him! He is so bloody ignorant! There I am, tutoring him like I'm supposed to, and guess what? He falls asleep. You have no bloody clue how angry I was with that. I figured I could just hex him or something, but I didn't, because at that exact moment, Professor McGonagol stepped into the classroom.  
  
And, like magic, he just jerked up and kept nodding his head like he was awake the whole bloody time. That just pissed me off completely.  
  
Well, to change the subject onto something less anger-filled, my Mum and Dad sent me a letter today. They explained the whole 'hormone thing' in four front-to-back pages. It was so embarrassing. I am so glad that no one else read it.  
  
Today, Harry did it again. He tried to leave Ron and I alone five times. I just wouldn't allow it. I now absolutely hate Harry. He is just so...sweet yet completely annoying at the same time! And to think, I used to like the guy.  
  
I am serious! I did like him, but that was when? Year One to Year Four, most likely; I liked him up until I met Krum, but he hasn't written to me in months. His last letter was in May. It was November. Do you know how much that hurts?  
  
It's almost time for lunch.  
  
Neville has been dropping hints that he likes Ginny. He even told me that he did. Not to be mean, but I don't think he stands a chance with her. She so totally loves Harry. And Harry loves Cho. Honestly, I don't think Ginny or Cho deserve Harry. Harry deserves something less. Cho and Ginny deserve something more.  
  
I guess I'm really angry right now. I don't know why. I guess because of Malfoy. He can totally ruin someone's day just by being himself. Annoying!  
  
Well, the class bell just rung and people are filing out the door. I have to go eat some soggy bread and soup. Bye.  
  
Signed, Hermione  
  
*  
  
Hermione walked into the Great Hall, her diary in hand.  
  
"Why do you always carry that thing with you everywhere you go?" Harry asked, running up to her side.  
  
"I don't have to tell you."  
  
"Do you write secrets in there?" Harry asked.  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"About me?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"About Ron?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"About your current crush?"  
  
"I don't have one."  
  
"Right."  
  
"I know I am."  
  
Harry smiled at her last comment. She was very witty when she wanted to be- just like Cho. Hermione was also very pretty-just like Cho. God, he was so in love with Cho.  
  
"Look, Harry, I don't have to tell you everything." Hermione walked faster and sat down at the lunch table by Ron.  
  
*  
  
Monday was the first day of Midterms and Hermione had aced all of her classes so far.  
  
"Another grueling week ahead," Ron grumbled, hitting his head on the wall.  
  
"Stop complaining," Hermione said.  
  
"Easy for you to say! You're acing!"  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. 'Men can be so stupid,' she thought.  
  
"Miss Granger," Professor Snape roared in the hallway. Hermione turned around as Snape walked toward her. "Miss Granger, you need to meet with Mr. Malfoy immediately. He is in my classroom. Wait for me there," he ordered as he walked away. 


	3. Wonderful Day

Dear Diary,  
  
Today seemed as if it would be a bad day. First, it was the beginning of midterms. Second, Snape called me to his classroom. It was supposed to be a meeting with him, Malfoy, and I. Turns out, Snape never showed up.  
  
But it wasn't a bad day at all, Diary! It was so wonderful. I think it was the first time I'd smiled in a long, long time. Malfoy was really nice-for a change. He was! You must believe me! He was so sweet!  
  
At first, when I'd walked into the room, he was all 'go away and don't talk to me.' But after a few minutes, we started to talk and he made a really funny joke (Although I don't remember it. Sorry, Diary.). And I laughed! That must've been the first time since...well, ever.  
  
He was really nice. We just started to talk about stupid things...and it was great. For the first time, I didn't have to be smart. I could just be a normal person. I didn't have to be at my best. I could just be...me.  
  
And he finally said, "Screw this. Let's go outside." That really shocked me, because I hadn't skipped anything: not school, not meetings, not anything. I told him I couldn't, but then he just gave me this really sad and pleading face. I couldn't say no! Besides, I wanted to take a chance-a risk, if you will, Diary.  
  
So, he took my hand-he has really soft hands-and led me outside.  
  
Now, I just have to pause from the story and tell you something. He was so sweet! Don't you agree Diary? If you could talk, I know you would agree. I just know it.  
  
Okay, well, back to the story.  
  
He led me outside and we just started talking. We were laughing. Not until it started to rain, we both realized that we were still holding hands. I couldn't believe it.  
  
As it rained, we didn't go back inside. We just stayed there. We ran around and played tag and stupid things like that. We were falling and slipping and laughing our heads off. It was the best time I'd had in ages. It was just...amazing.  
  
Then, Professor Snape came out and ordered us to come back in.  
  
I remember thinking, 'Thanks for ruining the moment.' Ha-ha! Wasn't that funny? Okay, Diary, I totally realize that that was really lame, but you have to give me a break. I mean I haven't been this happy in...it feels like forever and a day.  
  
Right now, it's 8:30 p.m. and it's almost time for me to go to bed, but I don't want to! I feel so happy and energetic; it might take a while for me to calm down. My handwriting is even messy, 'cause of my energy.  
  
Who knew that Harry's mortal enemy could make me feel so happy? Who knew?  
  
I guess I'm gonna hafta tell Harry and Ron about this, huh? But knowing them, they already know. How do they know? They spy. Yup, they do. Gee...and to think, I call them my friends. Isn't that just wrong, Diary?  
  
Anyway, happy thoughts must be thought here. I wonder...is Malfoy thinking about what happened today? If he is, then he is so sweet. If he's not, then that makes no difference to me. He is still sweet. What he did was sweet.  
  
Wow. I wrote a bunch of stuff in this entry. And this was mostly about Malfoy. My heart is now fluttering at the sound of his name.  
  
But I must go now, Diary. I must go to bed and dream about Malfoy! Bye!  
  
Hermione. 


	4. Angry

Dear Diary,  
  
I felt kinda weird the whole week. Snape didn't say a word about that detention that he didn't give us, and he didn't give us another one, either. Anyway, who cares about Snape? Let's talk about something else...  
  
Well, Malfoy wasn't as talkative as Snape. He hadn't said a word to me at all this week. He's just ignored me, not even giving me a measly glance! Diary, that feels bad. It would be awesome if you did understand me, Diary.  
  
Anyway, it really hurts. I mean, I thought that we were having a great time together. You know, just having a good time. But I guess it meant nothing to him.  
  
Whoa! Okay, Diary, I just spent the last minute reading what I just wrote down. What am I saying? I mean, it's not like Malfoy and I had sex or anything...right? Right.  
  
Then why am I acting this way?  
  
I mean, I'm sixteen and I'm still a virgin! So, technically, I shouldn't have the problem that I "seem" to be talking about. And I don't. I mean, it seems like I'm talking my "love life" or my supposedly "sex problem." Both of which, I do not have!  
  
So why am I freaking out?  
  
Great. Now I'm freaking out about freaking out! God! I am so pathetic...  
  
Diary, I know that if you could talk, you'd say, "No, you're not pathetic." But I am, Diary! I mean, first I was freaking out about something that possibly was just a dream, then I was freaking out that I could be just blowing it out of proportion, and now I'm freaking out that I'm freaking out too much.  
  
Tell me that I'm not paranoid, so I can chant: Liar, liar, pants on fire.  
  
Okay, Hermione, just breathe. Well, I have to go and eat lunch. Then I have some homework to do. Then, maybe, I can talk with Harry and Ron about nothing important, and afterwards, supper. Hopefully, I'll be miserable enough to write some more in here.  
  
Bye. 


	5. Weirdness

Dear Diary,  
  
Hey, well, I'm back again. Amazingly, I'm not as miserable as I expected. I'm not happier, though. I guess I'm just the same as I was at noon.  
  
Right now, it's 9:07 p.m. and I'm very tired. But, I'm trying to be as loyal as I can with you, Diary. Honestly, I am.  
  
I've never had a diary or a journal before. This is the first one. Isn't that just weird? I'm sixteen, and I've never had a diary. Well, most people are even weirder, 'cause they've never had a diary or journal in their whole life! That's just mainly the male species, though.  
  
Well, during lunch I got an Owl from my Mum and Dad. They just said that they love me and that they hoped they didn't embarrass me with their last Owl. I just thought, 'What made ya think that? I mean, just because you explained hormones to me in a few pages, doesn't mean you embarrassed me.'  
  
Anyway, they asked me to write back sometime this week because they miss me and that they can't wait to hear from me. Well, I'll just write a small paragraph tomorrow.  
  
Look, don't hate me 'cause I hate my parents, okay, Diary? I'm allowed to hate my parents. I mean, I *am* sixteen, after all. It's like...the law to feel complete resentment against those who brought me into this world. You know why? Because the world they brought me into sucks.  
  
Ha-ha. My attempt at humor.  
  
Well, remember all those things that I said I could do before I write another entry? I didn't do only one thing: I didn't talk to Ron or Harry. I conversed with Ginny. And you know what I learned from that hour-long talk?  
  
She is in love with Malfoy!  
  
That would be so funny if I just knew whether or not *I* loved him or not. If I didn't love him, it'd be hilarious. And if I did love him, I'd just kill her where she stood. But since I'm not quite sure, I just didn't say anything.  
  
Okay, let's change the subject again, shall we Diary?  
  
We had a pop-test today in Potions, and I somehow got an A minus, which is completely unacceptable to my perfect record. And Snape wouldn't let me do any extra credit to make it better.  
  
He was just like, "Miss Granger. Stop being so persistent in getting a perfect score. Some of your classmates are failing. And you just seem to be unsatisfied with your grade, which seems to be rather in a high level of future promise. And if you insist on getting yourself a better grade, shall I insist on giving you a worse grade in order to give you a reason to need extra credit?"  
  
I didn't say anything to him. I just turned around and walked out. For a whole five minutes, I just thought, "Couldn't you have just said no?"  
  
Yeah, well, right now it's 9:29 p.m. and I'm gonna go to sleep.  
  
'Night.  
  
Love, Herm 


	6. Evil

Dear Diary,  
  
You know what, Diary? I think I'm gonna change my mind about this diary. You know why? Because something very odd happened today...  
  
Shall I tell you? Hmm? Do you want to hear what happened to me? Hmm?  
  
Well, of course you do! You were created to listen to all my pointless jabber and to not say anything about it, which, by the way, is completely fine with me. Because sometimes, Diary, I just need someone to talk to and not comment on how stupid I was, or how dumb it was to do something...  
  
Anyway, what happened to me today...hmm...well, Malfoy (pukes) asked me if we could go to Hogsmeade together (yeah right)! And I was like, "No," because I could hear Parkinson laughing her empty head off from the corner of the hall. Sweet revenge! And I'm probably gonna hex him later or something...  
  
Ha-ha! I'm so funny!  
  
Anyway, Diary, I think that Harry's over Cho...'cause I saw him staring at Millie Mason (a fellow Gryffindor sixth year who is failing almost all of her classes. How do I know? *in a snobby voice* Because I am a prefect and I have the right to go through other students' things if they seem suspicious) just this morning. And it kinda shocks me, though; because she isn't one bit pretty...well, maybe it's because I'm a girl, or maybe it's because she hid a freaking dungbomb in my hair last year when I fell asleep by the fire studying for my O.W.L.s...  
  
And last night, I tried to tell Ginny to hate Malfoy because it was the right thing to do, but she refused to believe me! It's like I'm not trustworthy or something...  
  
Eh, whatever.  
  
Well, Diary, I feel rather chirpy this morning...I don't know why. I guess it's because it's almost Christmas...you know, the Christmas Spirit flowing through my veins...Okay. That sounded quite weird.  
  
Right now it's 8:32 a.m. (yeah it's morning) and classes'll start in a coupla minutes. So, I guess I'm gonna hafta say 'bye-bye' now...  
  
Bye!  
  
Herm 


	7. I Found A Note!

Dear Diary,  
  
Oh my goodness! I finally found you! Yay! You're probably wondering what I'm talking about, aren't you? Well, for the entire Christmas Vacation, someone had stolen you. It was utterly devastating! But turns out, I found you hidden under my bed. Ha-ha. That's just quite funny...  
  
Hmm, well, guess what I found? I found this piece of paper that Indonesia Carpenter wrote. She was telling others to pass it to Fiona Rice, but I stopped the note passing just in time, and I'm going to show you what she wrote:  
  
"Fiona,  
  
You asked me earlier for the names that the stupid boys (like Orville and Frederick) call me. Here they are:  
  
'Indy 500' for all those Muggle-borns.  
  
'Amnesia' for all those who are stupid enough to know what it means.  
  
'Car Sick' for all those who hate cars.  
  
'Do Re Mi' for all those music-lovers.  
  
'Mummy Woman' for all those who think I'm so bloody skinny.  
  
'I.C.' for all those who can't say my whole name.  
  
Isn't that just dreadful, Fiona? You're lucky that no one call you names. Well, except for Donavan who calls you 'Feline.' But I think that he likes you! He doesn't call anyone else names. (Giggles) Well, I can see McGonagall coming cover to me, so write back!  
  
Indonesia."  
  
Hmm. That seems quite funny, don't you think? I think it's hilarious. If you haven't noticed, all the names people call her are LAME. So, so lame! How she can even stand it, I have no clue!  
  
Well, yesterday, Ginny finally got the courage and asked Malfoy out. He said no. I told Ginny it was pointless asking him, but she did and got turned down. It's not funny.  
  
Okay. Now it's 10:43 pm. And I best be getting some sleep.  
  
Bye.  
  
Herm. 


	8. Love Triangleish

Dear Diary,  
  
Oh my God! We had a test last week, which I totally studied for, and we got them back today. I FAILED. How could I, Hermione Granger, fail? I studied for three straight hours on it, and yet I failed. Even RON got a better grade than I did.  
  
It's got something to do with British politics; I know it! How else could I have failed that test in Arithmancy?  
  
Goodness...  
  
...Anyway, you're probably wondering where I've been for the past...er, how long has it been since I last wrote in you, friend? Hmmmm...OH MY WORD! It's been nearly a month! I'm SORRY! I didn't realize...  
  
Well, I guess I best be letting you catch up, then? Let's see. Where would you like me to begin?  
  
My long-gone crush on Draco had sadly and most unfortunately resurrected itself from the ten-foot grave I've thrown it in. I guess that's what happens when you bury something alive. Eh...go figure. I (stupidly) told Ginny, and she totally exploded in my face. She said that I was a "Draco- crush stealer" (whatever in hell that's supposed to mean) and that "I didn't have any right to copy her crushes."  
  
I just walked away. Not saying a word. Because I knew that if I did, I would never forgive myself and neither would Ginny. Well, I supposed I could tell *you* what I wanted to say to her...  
  
I wanted to tell her, "Well, guess what Ginny? You asked him out, didn't you? And what did he say? He said NO! So what's the big matter if I start to fancy him? It's not like I'm going to be as stupid as you and ask him out when I know perfectly well that he wouldn't even think twice about it! I'm not stealing your precious Draco from you, all right? First off, he's NOT YOURS to begin with! So there."  
  
And I feel very, very intellectual for not saying that to her face. Yet, still, we haven't spoken in about three weeks. And I am very okay with that.  
  
...Diary, isn't it amazing at how I can blab about one thing, and as fast as lightning start blabbering on about something totally different? I find it very interesting. You know, maybe I could write a nice four-page essay on that for extra-credit in Arithmancy...  
  
Anyway, Harry told me that he fancies someone else. Hah! Undoubtedly! He has a different fancy almost every two weeks! I don't normally bother to mention any of those poor girls in here, but now I think that it is completely necessary. He told me that he fancies...Ginny.  
  
I know that it shouldn't seem such a shock to you, but he's had a fancy for her...almost every other two-week transition. Yes, yet Ginny fancies evil old Draco.  
  
If we play our cards right, we could end up in a love rectangle or something. Don't you think?  
  
Interesting.  
  
Well, I'm off to go and help the House Elves. S.P.E.W. till the end!  
  
Hermione 


End file.
